Beneath the memory stamp
by Scifikt
Summary: Sam and Jack are home after being Thera and Jonah. Their time living with the mind stamp impacts their future together. I don't know why all the lines I put in for my transitions keep disappearing. I will try another method in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the Memory Stamp - Part 1

Sam put on a kettle of water to boil and turned her music up, in the hopes of drowning out her own thoughts. She hoped a cup of tea might help her relax. She was annoyed that the guys were getting their memories back faster than her. Brenna had suggested it could be because Sam was used to taking orders or because she liked something about the mind stamp. Neither of those suggestions had improved Sam's sour mood. She took her tea and curled up on her sofa with a magazine that she opened but didn't read.

Several SG teams were being led by Majors. Those teams were all research teams, none of them were responsible for first contact and they weren't considered front line teams, but they were still being led by men who had the same command title she held. Was she still second in command of SG-1 because General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill felt she was best suited to taking commands not giving them? Is that how most of her colleagues saw her, as a follower?

Of course, one of those research teams might be exactly what her future held, but not as a commander. Colonel O'Neill would be well within his rights to have her transferred, based on her actions over the last two weeks. She drank the last of her tea, which had only helped a little, cleaned up the kitchen, turned off the lights and headed to the bathroom. She'd been so anxious to leave the mountain that she'd skipped her shower, deciding she'd rather take a bath when she got home.

She avoided looking at herself when she entered the bathroom. She knew she'd lost weight and was covered in bruises from working on the generators. She ran a tub of hot water and added some lavender oil. She changed the music to some smooth jazz before sliding into the tub. She forced herself to relax as she began scrubbing away the layer of dirt that she'd collected over the last two weeks. Once she felt marginally clean, she filled her hand with shampoo and reached up, getting a sudden reminder of the haircut she'd been given to better facilitate the mind stamping process.

"_Your hair has gotten a bit longer." He reached up and slowly tucked a lock behind her ear._

"_That happens when you haven't been able to make an appointment to see your beautician for far too long." The waves crashed on the beach in front of them as two moons show their light down upon on them. They were both leaning back against a log a few feet in front of their campfire on P3X-234. Teal'c was in a deep state of kelnoream and Jack had decided to stay up for part of Sam's watch. They'd been stuck here for three days so far, waiting for Earth to get the second gate up and running. _

"_I like it." Their eyes met. "It suits you."_

Her eyes flew open. Their feelings weren't part of the memory stamp. They'd been playing with fire before being held captive. Sam shook off the memory, refusing to think about how she'd kept her hair long because she knew he liked it. She stood up, opened the tub drain, and turned on the shower to rinse off before getting out. She toweled off before brushing the short locks, putting on her pajamas, and then brushing her teeth. She climbed in bed, hoping the bath had relaxed her enough to let her get some much-needed sleep.

Two hours later she jerked awake from a too realistic dream that she wished wasn't based on the reality of how his lips felt against hers, the taste of his tongue, what he could do with his hands, and the sounds he made as she touched him. Her body was a mass of tingles but she stopped her hand from progressing across her hip, since pleasuring herself with thoughts of him in her head wouldn't help. She closed her eyes and let the building tears roll down the sides of her face. She's been the instigator, drawing him to her as they hid together after dinner. They didn't know they were breaking Air Force regulations, but they knew workers weren't allowed to have relationships, unless they had applied for and been moved to the breeding unit. Sam assumed the concept of a breeding unit had been a lie, told to workers so they would think there was hope they might get to have children and to support the idea that they were keeping the population alive. She doubted they allowed workers to reproduce, that was probably a privilege reserved only for the above ground citizens. Sam briefly wondered what happened to workers who did become pregnant, since telling people they couldn't fall in love wouldn't stop them.

Love, was that what he meant by feeling feelings. He'd brought it up, but she'd been the one to act on it. She rubbed her face. There was no going back to the easy comradery they'd had before, that had been clear in the infirmary, and it was her fault. She thought back over the last few months, the laughs, small touches, and eye contact that were all too close to the line. She rolled over, wiped the tears from her face, and tried to remember how she'd gotten into this predicament. It was 1969, when he walked out of the used clothing store, she remembered her heart literally skipping a beat. It was the first time she'd thought of him that way and she hadn't been able to stop. He'd been sitting on the bus with his arm along the back on the seats and she sat down next to him, so his arm was behind her. She'd put her head on his shoulder as it had gotten late. She'd been egging him on and trying to see how close to the line they could play it without crossing it. This was all her fault. She pulled a pillow close to her chest and closed her eyes, even more convinced she would be on a new team when she got back to the mountain.

It was a little after 0930 when Sam's doorbell rang. She'd been up for over two hours, working on her mission report, but she hadn't gotten dressed yet. She looked through the peep hole, surprised to see Janet smiling and holding up a cup of gourmet coffee. Sam opened the door.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

Janet held out the coffee. "I took the day off."

Sam took he coffee. "Thank you. Why?"

"Because you have an appointment with Jacqueline at 1300 and I thought we could go get some lunch before."

"You made me a hair appointment?"

"I can cancel it if you want, but whoever did that to you wasn't a professional."

Sam touched her short locks. "No, they weren't. Jacqueline will hate to see it but hopefully she can do something with it."

Janet successfully kept Sam distracted all day with shopping, lunch, and a hair appointment. She made no mention of Sam's recent time in captivity or the awkwardness Janet felt when she was examining the team in the infirmary. Sam enjoyed dinner with Janet and Cassie, staying long enough to watch a movie with them, even though it was a school night. The day of normalcy helped, and Sam slept better. She tackled her mission report the next day and then spent the weekend driving her bike along some of her favorite scenic routes, the Golden Loop Historic Park Drive and Pikes Peak Highway. Having the wind in her face and concentrating on the curves helped keep her mind clear.

Her stomach was twisted into a knot when she drove back to base on Monday. She wasn't looking forward to facing Colonel O'Neill and she was worried she'd find a transfer notice on her desk. She'd checked her emails twice a day, expecting to see the transfer notice, but it hadn't come yet, so maybe he'd done it the old-fashioned way, so she wouldn't know it until she got back. She swallowed as she opened her lab door, turned on the lights, and looked around the room. There was a blue folder on her desk, one she had not left there. Her throat burned as she picked it up and opened it. It was Colonel O'Neill's mission report. She let out the breath she'd been holding as she sat down and started reading. He left out everything about their time together in the evenings between dinner and lights out. She'd done the same in her report, but she hadn't submitted it yet, in case she needed to go back and add details. This was his way of letting her know it was ok to keep it just between them.

"Hey, Sam. How are you doing?" Daniel was in her doorway with a big grin on his face and a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I'm fine. Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"I worked on some translations."

"Of course you did."

"I was surprised you didn't come in."

"I took the General at his word when he said he didn't want to see me for the rest of the week."

"Speaking of the General, he wants to meet with us at 1000."

"All of us?"

"That's what he said."

"I'll be there." Sam's stomach twisted again as Daniel left her lab. Perhaps she was going to be told about her transfer with the whole team there. That would be worse than seeing it in print or being called in alone. She fretted for another twenty minutes before heading to the conference room. She was the first to arrive and luckily Colonel O'Neill entered along with General Hammond, so there was no awkwardness between them before the meeting started.

"Thank you all for meeting with me this morning. In light of your recent captivity I've decided to take SG-1 off the current mission roster."

"Sir, there's no need to do that. We're fine."

"I'm sure that's exactly what the psychiatrists will tell me over the next week but until then I have various assignments for each of you." General Hammond handed out the four folders he'd brought with him.

"Shrinks? Seriously?"

"Yes, Colonel, really." Everyone but Sam opened their folders. "I expect reports by the end of the week." General Hammond pushed back from the table just as Sam opened her folder. She hastily stood as he stood, not having yet processed the words on the pages inside her blue folder. She read it again after he left the room, it wasn't a transfer order.

"You ok, Carter?"

"Sir? Yes? Yes, sir. I'm fine, thank you Sir." That was a lot of sirs, even for her. Daniel gave her an odd look as she rushed out of the room, holding her assignment folder against her chest.

Seeing him had caused pain to flare in her chest and spread. If he could ignore it happened so could she, hopefully. She dove into her assignment. When she saw Colonel O'Neill in the commissary eating lunch, she felt that sting in her chest bloom, so she got her sandwich to go. She decided the best thing she could do, for her own sanity, was avoid him, at least for now. Hopefully a little distance was all she needed to get this all into perspective.

As part of her avoidance plan, she spent the afternoon working in Bill's lab and left work earlier than usual. She used the extra time to buy groceries and cook herself a real dinner. She made up for it by getting to work early the next morning. She'd been working for an hour when she felt his presence on the other side of her lab bench. She glanced up at him.

"Morning, Carter."

"Good morning, sir."

"How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Good." He reached out towards her. "You had your hair done."

Sam pulled back from him and he took the hint, putting his hand down on the bench. "Yeah."

"Are you going to grow it back out?"

Sam shook her head and met his eyes for the first time in days. "No, this is easier. I was wasting too much time on it when it was longer."

"Wasting time, huh, well, I'm glad this is easier."

"Thanks." She looked away. She thought he understood.

"It looks like you're busy, so I'll let you get back to it."

"Thanks, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the memory stamp – part 2

"Ok, Carter and I will be in the diner while you two man the van."

"Sir."

"Carter?"

"I'd make a lousy waitress. Perhaps Daniel or Teal'c could be in the diner with you while I run the camera and look up any information we need."

"If you'd rather, that'll be fine." He looked over at Teal'c. "Wanna be a short order cook?"

"I cannot get shorter O'Neill."

"No, right, you can't T."

She hoped she hadn't been too obvious. She didn't relish the thought of being in the diner with him for who knows how long waiting for the guy who'd left the odd message to show up. At least in the van she could distract herself.

His hand appeared on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok, Major?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, sir. I'm fine." His eyebrows rose in question. "Really."

"They don't even know what they shot you and Daniel up with."

"It only made us a little groggy. I don't think we were totally out."

"You should still take it easy."

"I'll nap the whole way back to base."

"And then stop at the infirmary."

"They checked me out here."

"I'd feel better if you let Doc Frasier check you out when we get back."

"That isn't…" She saw the pleading in his face. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

When the X-301 test went haywire she was forced to confront the thought of losing him. She'd spent the last few weeks keeping him at arm's length and not allowing herself to react to his multiple attempts to make her laugh, or even just smile. She didn't want him to die thinking she was mad at him, when she was really only mad at herself, for still thinking of him and for falling in love with him. It was hard admitting she'd falling in love with him, even if she was only admitting it to herself, but the admission helped dissipate a piece of her anger. She'd been weak and allowed herself to get into a position with her commanding officer that shouldn't have existed, but instead of asking for a transfer or being strong enough to turn off her feelings, she'd egged him on and let herself fall in love. She had to quit punishing him for her failure, her weakness.

She stared at the screen as she double checked her calculations. This had to work.

She helped Colonel O'Neill sit up against the wall of the ship as her dad went back to the controls and set a course for Earth. She helped him take off his gloves and outer part of his suit while Daniel helped Teal'c on the other side of the room. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure her Dad was occupied.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"There was no way you could have predicted this would happen, Carter."

"I don't mean about the 301, although I am sorry about that too."

"Then what do you…" He glanced down as she placed her hand over his and wrapped her fingers around his palm. He looked back up and into her eyes as he gently closed his fingers.

"I was being unfair to you. I was angry with myself and taking it out on you. I've…" She glanced over her shoulder again and then looked back at him. "I've got my head on straight now."

"Good to know. I tend to count on that head."

"Sam." She pulled her hand from his as she looked back at Daniel.

"Yes."

"Your dad says he's feeling a vibration that shouldn't be there. He wants you to check the main power crystals."

"Will do." She glanced back at Jack and gave him a small smile before standing up and moving to the engine compartment.

"I think you'll make it to the front door before we realize we can't do without you." Sam gave Teal'c a big grin at hearing General Hammond's order that SG-1 enjoy some down time while Daniel was gone. She was already making a to do list.

Jack spoke up as she was heading for the door. "Carter, you finally ready to take me up on that fishing trip?"

Her mind was spinning. "Uh, actually sir, I have a few projects on the go." The thought of being alone with him terrified her. She was doing well working with him and not being standoffish, but she still yearned for more than they were allowed.

"Oh, come on. Are you really trying to tell me you'd rather work in the dark, dank, dismal underground than sit on a dock with your feet perched up, sippin a cold one and casting for the ever-elusive crappy?"

She snickered, a release of nervous energy. "Strange as it may sound sir, yes. Have a good time."

"To each his own."

She kept a smile plastered on her face until she got to her lab. She really had wanted to take him up on his offer, but the thought of maintaining professional boundaries off base while on Earth made her chest tighten. It would have been too much temptation.

Sam and Jack unpacked the supplies while Daniel kept translating. "Do you really think we'll be here for three weeks?"

"Yes, sir, I do. If we try to wean ourselves off much faster, I'm afraid we'll go through significant withdrawals."

"Not interested in doing that again." Jack open a cooler and started digging around. "Oooohhhhh, Hammond sent steaks."

"And marshmallows." Sam held up the bag she'd just found.

"You know what that means, right?" Jack gave her a big grin. "It's time for a cookout."

Sam matched his grin. He spent the afternoon making a firepit. Sam kept organizing the supplies and the equipment she had requested. She figured with the time given she could at least get some astronomical data recorded.

Jack toggled his radio, "Ok, campers. The fire's ready. Bring out some food."

Sam, Daniel, and Loran joined him, bringing the steaks, potatoes, and marshmallows with them. Sam placed the foil wrapped potatoes in the hot ashes at the edge of the fire while Jack took control over the steaks. After several days of MREs the steaks were a treat, even if they were a bit more cooked than Sam preferred. Loran was the most impressed, as he'd been living off of the plants that grew around the palace and the small rodent like animals he could trap. They all loved watching his eyes widen when he tasted toasted marshmallows for the first time. Daniel and Sam convinced him to stop after he'd consumed nearly half the bag.

Daniel walked a sleepy Loran back to the palace while Sam and Jack stayed to clean up and tend the fire. The lapping of the water on the shore was the only sound as they worked. Jack leaned back against a log as Sam closed the cargo box. "So, what are you planning to do with that astronomy equipment you requested?"

Sam moved over and sat down beside him. "I'm going to do a more complete inventory of the planets and moons in this system."

"Ok." Jack stayed still looking up at the stars. "Why? I mean what are you hoping to learn."

"I would like to see if I can determine whether the stargate was placed here by the Ancients or the Goa'uld."

"How does looking out there help you with that?"

"We have a few hypotheses about the requirements that each used when picking where to put stargates. They both sought out naquadah, since they needed it for their technology. They also both sought out planets that could support human physiology."

"So, if they both wanted the same kind of planets what are you looking for?"

"The Goa'uld tended to prefer planets with higher concentrations of nitrogen, phosphorus, and lead."

"K, why?"

"There are a lot of hypotheses about that too. Nitrogen and phosphorus are growth limiting chemicals, so having them in abundance means lots of plant life and therefore plenty of food. The lead is a bit more confusing, but the Goa'uld do have a significant lead content in their blood so we suspect they have to ingest it as well."

"I guess I'm still back to how does looking at the planets and moons of this system help tell you who put the gate her."

"I'm going to compare the levels of nitrogen, phosphorus, and lead here to the other moons and planets in this system. If this planet is significantly higher in those concentrations it would lend weight to the idea that the Goa'uld moved the gate here because this world better suited the Goa'uld needs."

"That is kinda interesting."

"I was hoping you'd think so."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like your help."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Mine?"

"Yes, you do have some astronomy experience and there's lots of data to record."

"Did Daniel put you up to this, to keep me out of his hair?"

Sam glanced away while a small grin pulled the corners of her mouth up. "Why would you think that?"

"Neither of you is sneaky enough to get this past me."

"I really could use your help." She gave him a sincere look, which he could see was genuine.

"Then I'm all yours, Major." She grinned again.

Sam set up the equipment the next afternoon and was ready to go after dinner. Jack joined her and together they worked out how to use the equipment and what data to record. Sam would go to sleep when the sun came up and Jack stayed up until she woke up, around noon. He slept until about dinner time and then they spent their evenings working together. Sometimes they interrupted their work with an episode or two of the Simpsons, General Hammond had sent a couple seasons along with the food. Jack had even introduced Loran to it.

After almost two weeks Sam and Jack were sitting together eating dinner, going over their data, while Daniel and Loran sat on the other side of the room. Daniel was going over some of his translations and Loran was watching Sam and Jack.

"Are Sam and Jack in love?" Loran looked up at Daniel.

"No, why would you…" Daniel looked from Loran to Jack and Sam. Jack said something that made Sam lean to the side, using her shoulder to bump his shoulder, as she giggled. "No, it's not allowed."

"You have rules about who is allowed to love?"

"We don't all have those rules, but they do, so no, they aren't in love, they're just really good friends."

"Oh." Loran looked back at them as Jack stole a grape off Sam's plate. "Ok." Daniel looked back over at them before forcing himself to concentrate on his translations again.

Jack ate his ill gotten grape as Sam gave him a mock glare. He reached up and lightly touched the edge of her hair. "It's gotten a bit longer."

"It does tend to keep doing that." She smirked.

"I guess you'll be cutting it again when we get back, since it's easier to take care of."

"I was starting to think this might be my Goldilocks length."

"I thought Goldilocks had pigtails."

"I meant it wasn't too long or too short, you know, it's just right, like Goldilocks' porridge."

"Oh, hmmmm."

"What?"

He touched her hair again "It is just right."


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath the memory stamp – part 3

"Please Major, have a seat." Sam took the chair beside Colonel O'Neill, who was also sitting across from General Hammond's desk. General Hammond glanced over at a box sitting on the corner of his desk. "These are supposed to be the only copies of the tapes from the surveillance of your home. Is it fair to assume there are personal moments contained within these tapes?"

Sam swallowed as she avoided making eye contact with either man. "Yes, sir."

"Could any of it be used against you?"

Sam sat silently for a moment contemplating. "No, sir. Although I wouldn't be happy if those tapes became public knowledge, there isn't anything on there that could be used to blackmail me. It's all in my report."

"Very good, Major. I am sorry this was done to you and, as I have told you before, I had no idea you were still under surveillance."

Sam nodded. "I know, sir."

"Good, good. Unless there is anything else, Major, you're dismissed."

General Hammond waited a moment after Sam closed the door before looking at Jack. "I have very little faith that Colonel Simmons gave us the only copy of these tapes."

"Agreed."

"I am also concerned that these tapes do contain material that might, in the future, be used against Major Carter."

"She was honest in her report." It had been hard for him to read it all.

"Yes, but there may be material that she either doesn't remember, didn't see, or doesn't consider relevant." General Hammond sighed. "I'm afraid one of us is going to need to review these tapes and the associated notes."

Jack glanced at the box. He had no interest in spying on Sam's private life, but he also didn't relish knowing Hammond had seen everything either. "I'll do it, sir."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

"Yes, sir."

He knew Hammond would probably have been unhappy about it, but Jack took the box home. He didn't want to risk someone walking into his office while he was viewing the tapes. He put the first tape in the player as he flipped open the notebook included with the tapes. The first tape started just before he left Sam's house that first day. He put the tape on fast forward as he skimmed the notebook. They had made detailed notes about Sam's daily activities. They made note of each phone call, her bathroom activities, what she ate, read, listened to, and watched on television.

There were two pages in the back of the notebook that caught his attention. Each page had a list of tapes and times. The list on the left page was more numerous, nearly full three columns. The right side only had one column of entries. The first entry on the left side was on tape six. He fast forwarded through the first five tapes, all they showed was Sam messing around her house. When he got to tape six, he slowed down as he got to the time recorded in the notebook. Sam walked out of her bedroom and got a coffee cup out of the cabinet. Sam was facing the camera when she lifted her arms over her head, stood on her tiptoes, and stretched tall. Her beauty didn't escape him. He hit rewind and paid attention to the background, unsure what was significant enough to have gotten this moment written down in the notebook. A third watching still didn't show him anything of significance.

He hit fast forward again. The next notation wasn't too much father into this tape. Sam finished her coffee and made breakfast, an egg, toast and fruit. She watched some television while she ate and then cleaned up. She left the view of the camera just before the next time written in the notebook. Jack hit play and watched Sam walked out of her bedroom, wearing just a towel, which barely covered her rear, and went to her hall closet. He couldn't tell what she got from the closet before disappearing again. When she reappeared, her hair was wet. Jack had a sinking feeling about the purpose behind the times listed in this notebook, and it left him feeling a bit nauseous. The next time listed was on tape seven and it showed her stretching before going out for a run. Watching the video captured at the times listed on the left page made Jack feel like a dirty old peeping tom.

He kept going for the next five hours, slowing down at each of the times listed, and not finding anything of military importance or blackmail worthy. Jack finished all the tapes before the cameras were supposed to have been removed before he called it a night. He started again the next morning as he drank his coffee. He was two tapes in before he hit the first time written on the right page. Sam came into the house and tossed her purse and coat down, clearly annoyed. She seemed to be fussing at someone, but the room was empty. He put the tape to regular speed as he approached the time written. Sam stood and the room filled with a bright light. When the light dimmed Sam was still standing the room, but now she looked bewildered. Jack knew that had to have been the blending Sam mentioned in her report. Her face soothed and he could tell she was calm, totally at peace with whatever was going on between her and the alien. She spent quite a while talking to the empty room before going to bed. He listened to some of what she said but it was a one-sided conversation, making it a bit hard to follow.

She spent most of the next day talking to her invisible alien again. Jack slowed things down and listened occasionally, but it was boring. He went to the next time listed on the right page. Sam sat on the sofa with her eyes closed, occasionally softly moaning. After a few minutes she laid down face first and stretched out. He'd read about how the alien had made her feel like she was getting a massage, even though he couldn't actually touch her. She'd written that he left her feeling mentally and physically more relaxed than she ever felt before. She spent that night on her sofa.

For the next three days Sam went to work and then came home and talked to her invisible guest. He knew the alien had used the time to watch television and read online, but he couldn't actually see him doing it. Jack listened to a few of Sam's one-sided conversations but mostly he just fast forwarded, until he got to the next time listed in the notebook. He watched Sam turn off the lights and head to her bedroom. The cameras didn't let him see in her bedroom, but he could hear the sounds, sounds he recognized from when she was Thera and they didn't remember the Air Force regulations. He pressed fast forward again. Although Jack knew what she must be experiencing, there was no way to really prove it and this couldn't really be used against her.

After Jack finished lunch he got to the part of the tapes where Orlin made himself visible. Jack watched him making dinner and saw Sam's surprise when she could touch him. He watched himself leaving, wishing now he'd asked more questions and wormed his way inside. He could've headed several things off at the pass, if he'd known what was going on. It still annoyed him she didn't tell him then and there. After they ate dinner Sam sat on the sofa with him. Orlin reached out and took her hand and she let him. They sat there holding hands and chatting, so Jack fast forwarded but he stopped when Orlin leaned towards her and they started kissing. Jack's chest tightened at the sight. The kisses lengthened and deepened. Jack checked the book and wasn't surprised to see this moment on the right page.

Orlin followed her to her bedroom, making Jack regret his lunch and start wishing he had a couple beers on board. He'd read Sam's report and knew she had engaged in a physical relationship with him, but seeing it was different. He kept fast forwarding, not wanting to hear those sounds again. He watched Orlin receive numerous packages and disappear for hours into Sam's basement while she was at work. When she came home, they would eat, sit on the sofa, and then go to bed. It was all too domestic looking for Jack's liking. He finished all the tapes before bed and packed the tapes back up.

Jack laid in bed but couldn't fall asleep. He was angry, too angry to sleep. He wasn't angry at Carter, at least he didn't think so. He tried to rid his mind of the sound of her pleasure, a sound that had been in his dreams for months now. That sound had pleased him in his dreams, because she'd made it for him but not now. Not now that he'd heard her make it for another man, a man allowed to touch her, a man allowed to tell her he loved her. He'd read that part of her report too. When their minds touched, she knew his essence and how he felt about her. That was at the heart of his anger, his inability to tell her how he felt and his belief that she'd known and yet she'd been with that damn alien. He rubbed his hand over his face, maybe he was a little angry with her, which wasn't fair. They weren't in a relationship. She was allowed to find love from someone else, someone allowed to love her. Jack rolled to his side and punched the pillow.

On Monday Jack brought the box to Sam's lab. He stood in the doorway watching her before lightly knocking and entering.

"Sir."

"At ease Carter." He put the box on her lab bench. "I thought it would be best if these ended up in your care."

"Thank you, sir." He nodded before turning back towards the door. "Sir?"

"Carter?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to get involved with him."

Jack looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Sometimes the brain can't overrule the heart." He left before she could come up with a response.

"Hey, Sam. Back so soon?"

"Hi, Jacqueline. Thanks for fitting me in."

"No problem. What can I do for you today?"

"I just want to get it shortened up a bit."

"I thought you were going to grow it out again."

"I was but that didn't work out, at least not for now."


End file.
